


Breathe

by greyassassin24



Series: Wild Desires [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, F/F, Femdom, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation Instruction, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Lesbian Character, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyassassin24/pseuds/greyassassin24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana gets detailed masturbation instructions from her lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

Just lie back and feel me standing just above you, on the other end of the bed. Listen to my voice. You won't be allowed to touch yourself unless I give you permission. Your hands will be my hands. We've been married for six years now, I know you. I know every last detail of you: Your body, your wants, your beauty. They are the same as mine. Just listen, and picture what I'm saying, and follow my instructions to the letter.

 

Turn onto your stomach. Feel my eyes on you, sweeping down the slopes of your beautiful back. Do you remember those long nights in our tent, where I would just look at you, memorizing your curves, not saying a word. You'd always start to get impatient, restless as you waited for me. Imagine me straddling you, my weight settling on the small of your back, skin to skin. Picture my hands brushing your hair aside, my fingernails lightly scraping down your neck to settle at your shoulders. I would start by massaging you. Can you feel it? My fingers digging deep into your tight muscles to loosen the knots at your shoulders and back? Can you feel the brush of my hands as they travel down your back, spreading to your sides? Mm, you sound like you can feel it. I would revel in the lovely suppleness of your skin. I would take my time, massaging all your tension and stress away. Touch your shoulders now. Go on, start to give yourself a little rub on the shoulder, pretend that it's me. Can you feel my knees pressed tightly against your sides while I lean into the motion of the massage?

 

Go on, get relaxed. Your mind, at least. Your body is another story, I want that taut and strong, ready for whatever I say. Imagine my weight shifting momentarily against your back followed by the cold, viscous sensation of liquid being trickled on you. You soon smell the saccharine scent of caramel, just like how you love it. You might get irritated because it's so sticky, but I promise you I'll clean it off. Feel me following through, laying the flat of my tongue on your spine and licking up in broad strokes, like a cat would with cream. Can you feel the heat, the wetness of my tongue as it explores you? Can you picture all the other places I could taste, you wish I _would_ taste?

 

That's what I thought.

 

The caramel didn't stay as long as I hoped, but don't your worry, my sweet little Bard. My ministrations won't stop. Feel me me going from long, slow strokes to the teasing tickle of the tip of my tongue as it dances over you. You love it, don't you? Your luscious body is glistening and damp from my saliva. Feel my hands starting at your neck again. But this time it's not to massage, it's to explore, to claim. I love how you shiver, when I'm sliding my hands down the perfect column of your back before I suddenly give a hard, brief squeeze to your arse. Oh, yes, you like that. That sudden heat pooling down deep, I have it too. Maker's breath, but you are beautiful. Your skin is unblemished ivory, smooth and soft. So soft, like a pillow.

 

I want you.

 

Do you love how my hands are sliding up your body and twining my fingers through the rich fall of your hair? Without warning, I wrap it around my fist and yanking your head back, not enough to hurt but enough to show you I mean business. Mm-hm, that's what I thought.

 

You arch up, your hair pulled taut. You can only see me from the corner of your eyes, as I'm still straddling you. What do you think you would see? Lust, heat, urgency? The picture imprints in your as I lean in to place soft kisses along your jaw, a sharp contrast to the dominance with which I'm holding you. You like that? Mm, maybe dominance and submission is something we should keep exploring, my loving wife. Do you want to kiss me back? I won't let you yet. I keep your head held in place. I kiss up your jaw and nibble lightly at your earlobe while my breasts are crushed to you and I rock gently against you, leaving evidence of my own arousal on the small of your back.

 

Maker above, I am so hot right now. Turn over. I want to see every last inch of you.  
  
Oh, yes. That's it, my dearest Leliana. You are completely exposed to me now. You love it like this, don't you? Just the two of us, watching each other, wordlessly. I'm in awe of your body; it's stunning. Go ahead sweetie, start to touch yourself. Use your hands to explore your torso before gently cupping your breasts, and imagine they're my hands. Tell me how they feel. You're so sweet. I imagine your own hands on me as I touch myself too.

 

We are the same.

 

I touch myself, and I also touch you. I feel me, and it is feeling you. I know you want to touch me too, but I'm not going to let you, not just yet. A little longer, my sweet.

 

Don't. I know what you're thinking, my saucy bard, and you may not go any further yet. Massage your gorgeous breasts, just as I did to your back. Stick two fingers in your mouth. Get them nice and wet, and then circle your nipple with them. Imagine it's my tongue, my hot mouth on you. Tweak your nipple, and then picture it's my teeth instead as I roll my eyes up to watch your reaction. That's it, love. If you think you're moaning now, just wait.

 

I'll bet you would much rather imagine me watching your reaction from another place on your body. I knew you would. I know you too well, my dearest. And don't you worry, that will come, soon. But first, you will submit to me. Completely.

 

So before I go and fill what you want from me, I'm going to move up to kiss your exquisite mouth, that rose petal pink mouth, my tongue parting your lips to delve deep and explore. Do you love that feeling of my hand cupping your jaw while the other plays with aching passion on your breast? The weight of my body pressing you down into the bed? You love how I arch up just enough to let your own hands squeeze and knead my tits. I can't stand it. My nipples are so hard against your fingernails, as they tweak them to your own satisfaction.

 

The lust deep inside us is turning into a sharp ache, heat pooling in those crevices forbidden to everyone except for each other.

 

I want you to spread your legs for me, and open your eyes. Don't you dare blink. I want you to see me watching your delicious sex bared for me as I show you mine. I want to take in every last detail of the ripe pinkness of your exposed _cunt_ that's just like mine, the way your juices spread all the way to your upper thighs.

 

No, no. Not yet. Just wait.

 

Take as deep breath as you see me leaning forward to breathe you in, the tip of my tongue tickling your inner thigh as I get a taste of you. Call out my name as I spread your lips wide, exposing you even more. I can tell by your gasp that you have just how much you want this, want me.

 

Beautiful. You are so beautiful.

 

I want you to say my name. That's it. I own you, don't I?

 

There's a good girl.

 

Stop your hands as you see me leaning my head against your thigh and just looking you over at my own lazy perusal, something I'm certain frustrates you to no end.. I want you to whisper those Orlesian words of love and lust as I take my finger and tracing the outside of your pussy lips as though I had all the time in the world, because I do. I know exactly what you want, because I want it too. That deep, dark, primal desire to be complete, if only for a few moments. But not yet. Not yet.

 

Lean down and touch yourself, rubbing your clit for me. Now lift your finger to your lips to taste yourself. What is it like? I doubt words can do it justice. I imagine that ambrosia tastes much like the juices of your sex. No, no, I bet it's even sweeter than that. Oh Maker above, I can't take anymore. Touch yourself now, and imagine it's me. I'm going to do the same and imagine it's you. Take my fingers, and part your gorgeous lips. Dip the tip of my index finger in your pussy for just a moment. Oh yes. Yes, just like that. I know just how tight you are, my dear Leliana. Come back up, circle your clit. Now let my finger just graze over it while my other hand comes back up to squeeze your tits. That's it, sweetheart.

 

No. No, you will stop immediately, my sweet. You are too close to coming already. Don't think I don't hear every last breath in your desperate moans. If you finish before I command you, I will tie you to this bed and leave you here, begging for me while you thrash around, coated in your own juices and wanting me to come and _fuck_ you.

 

Lay your hands flat at your sides, palms facing down. You are not to touch yourself. I don't care what you want. Just breathe. Come down a little. No, you may not close your legs. I know what you're planning, and it's not going to work. Just ease back. Relax.

 

Better? Good girl. Here, you've earned a sweet little kiss for obeying me so well, the silky slide of our lips rubbing back and forth against each other. Perfect.

 

Listen to me leaned over to the edge of the bed, opening the dresser beside us and bringing back that toy you love so much. You know which one. It's the big one, the one that vibrates inside of you. Mm-hmm, I can see you know exactly what I have in my hand. What colour do you want? Pink? Alright, pink for my Orlesian princess. I think I'll use the blue, the biggest size I've ever seen, and just perfectly shaped. And yours is just as big.

 

Maker above, I'd love to fuck you with yours while feeling the deep thrust as you fuck me with mine, knowing you're sharing all the same sensations I am. Never mind. I don't want to use mine on me. Come here. I'm going to use both of them on you for double penetration. No, it's possible. Come here, darling. You're going to love this. Start shoving it down, and I'll get started on your pretty little silken arse.

 

Turn yours on. Ah, yes, I hear it. Mm, you hear mine? A harmony. Oh, fuck me, I would love to work that giant cock inside you and fuck you with it as only I can. It would be so good, my Orlesian princess. But I shall settle for giving your pretty, cute little arse the best time of her life.

 

Do you love it when I talk dirty to you? I'll have to do it more, judging by your groans of agonized pleasure.

 

No, not yet. Yes, I know what you want, and what you're trying to do. Remember what I'll do to you if you disobey me.

 

Instead, I want you to imagine it's me holding that vibrator, eyes going back and forth from your pussy to your face. Rim the lips of your _cunt_ with that cock, feeling the vibrations in time to the pulse of your womanhood. Run it lightly, oh so lightly, over your clit. Ahhhhh, Maker, yes. If I wasn't intent on torturing you, I would suck that clit between my teeth and wouldn't stop licking until after you came at least four times. Then, I would combine clit and fingering for another four, or maybe five.

 

After that? I would get creative.

 

I can just see your pussy clenching, waiting to get filled. Take one of your gorgeous little fingers, the hands that carry my will, and dip it into your creamy hole. Mmm, you're so tight and wet. So perfect.

 

Take the vibrator now, and rest the head against your opening. Oh, fuck me, I want it too, my one, my only. My hips are arching off the bed now, wanting and waiting desperately for you to fuck me. But it's your turn, and the walls of your _arsehole_ aren't going to fuck themselves, are they?

 

Work it in now. Ooh, carefully. I know, I know, it's a process, given how huge it is. I bought the biggest ones they had, because I knew how much you would love them. Ease it in, feel the flesh-like toy spreading you open, just like any man watching would. Ohhhhhhhh, yeah. Watching your beautiful body spread before me, a giant pink dildo thrust all the way into your greedy little _whore_ _twat_ is almost enough to get me to climax, here and now.

 

That's it, love, work it in and out. No, not that fast! Stop it, right now, or I will fulfill my promise. Don't you think I won't. I could even put on a pair of vibrating panties on you, making them turn and hum, working you right up to the edge of orgasm, but never fulfilling you. After an hour of that, you would be raving mad.

 

Well now, that stopped us, didn't it? Now take it in your hand, and drive it down, but slowly, just as I'm doing to your rear. I want to watch every nuance on your face while your pussy hungrily swallows up that toy. You're a _slut_ , my love. A simple, common _slut_.

 

That certainly got us excited, didn't it? You know, I am doing the same to myself, except with my free hand, caressing my own sex, staining the silken bedsheets beneath us with my juices. I'm imagining it's you kneeling before my legs, fucking me any way you wanted. If my own hands were free, I'd be playing with my tits for the enjoyment of both of us, maybe occasionally running my hand down to meet yours so we could finger my clit together. You would like that, wouldn't you?

 

I can tell by your gasping that you've sped up. That's all right, sweetheart, I can't stop myself either. Are you thinking that it's me fucking you harder? Mm, that's good. Me too. Ohhh, fuck. It's so good. Let me hear your moans. I want to hear the moment they turn to screams.

 

Shite, darling, I love when you talk dirty to me too, those words of Orlesian love on your lips. You know, what I think what I'd really like, once I'm doing making you eat out of my hand and ensuring that you know that I _own_ you, is one long session of me sitting on top of you, my sex just over your lips, yours just under mine. Of course, this would be after I've made you come eight times with my mouth. I would swing around, lean over, and settle my snatch right up against your face. While you were occupied giving me pleasure, I would bend over your own gorgeous twat and start hungrily snacking on that clit. Then, when I would feel you start to buck beneath me, I'd switch to tonguing your juicy hole. I'd go back and forth until you were crazy, stark, raving mad from pleasure.

 

I'd put my Warden training to good use, hitting you when you're weak. Then, when you think you couldn't take anymore, I'd attack: sucking your clit, furiously fingering your pussy. Just as you started to come, I'd take the finger from my other hand and work it into your ass, pumping you three different ways for a blistering finish. You'd squirt across the room, wouldn't you?

 

I know, baby, I can't take anymore either. My imagination is running so wild, pretending that it's you down there on me. Your fingers are rubbing so fast on my clit! I want you on top of me, your gorgeous tits bounding up and down you ride this toy. I'm almost there, baby, almost, and you're not far behind. I want you to come with me.

 

I... I-I... H-holy...

 

_**Leliana!** _

 

Silly goose. You came all over my face with your squirt. That's okay though, so long as you lick me clean. All. Over.

 

You've been a good girl so far. I think you've earned a little reward.

 

But make no mistake: We're only just beginning.


End file.
